


Birthday Dinner

by bloodied_snow



Series: Danganronpa ship collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its 3 am, No Despair AU, No Spoilers, Oneshot, Teruteru deserves love and appreciation, This is a sickenly sweet drabble, a friend asked me to make this for him so here you are, domestic vibes alllll around, like extreme fluff ok, like he's a good character and I love him, love me some rare pairs, love that, no spoilers for DR 2, some nice good content, these two are just so cute, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: Teruteru makes dinner for Nekomaru's bday and he helps him meal prep. Directly inspired by a headcannon my friend and I came up with that Nekomaru helps with meal prep for him. Yeah this is so fluffy its drenched in sugar at this point.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru
Series: Danganronpa ship collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, when they text in that small part:
> 
> What'sCookinGoodLookin is Teru
> 
> Teru'sCheerleader is Nekomaru

What’sCookinGoodLookin: Hey birthday babe, can you do meal prep? I gotta run to the store and pick up something. I laid most of what you need on the counter and the recipe is pg84 in my red cookbook. 

Teru’sCheerleader: Ok, be home soon. Love you boo <3

What’sCookinGoodLookin: Love you too! 

Nekomaru smiled to himself and headed into the kitchen to do meal prep. Him and Teru had gotten together in junior year of high school. Once they graduated, they bought an apartment together. It wasn’t very hard to adjust since they had frequent “sleepovers” in each other’s dorms. For the past 5 years, they’d had a very healthy relationship. It made Nekomaru happy when he got to help, especially when he got to see his boyfriend smile. Nekomaru spent the next half an hour prepping for Teru. He put on one of his spotify playlists and worked. Once Teru was finally home, he put the bag in their room and came out to thank his boyfriend. 

“Thank you so much love!” 

Teru beamed, and took over the kitchen. Nekomaru watched from the kitchen island, admiring how well his boyfriend could cook. Once the meal was finally done, they sat at the table and ate.After they were done, Nekomaru leaned down a little and kissed his boyfriend. Teru had a growth spurt in senior year so he stood at a proud 5’5. 

“Thanks for another fantastic dinner, babe” Nekomaru said, pulling Teru closer.   
“Oh, you know it’s always a pleasure~” Teru said, giving Nekomaru more kisses. 

Before either knew it, they were making out in the kitchen. A bit later, Teru ran off to get the surprise for his boyfriend’s bday.

“Surprise!” Teru said, giving him a bag. 

“What’s in thi- omg, teruuu” Nekomaru said.

He pulled out a black jacket with the logo of the restaurant Teru worked at’s logo on it. It had “The best Cook in Town’s BF” Printed on the back, surrounding the logo. Nekomaru loved the cute gift and gave Teru a hug in appreciation.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it so much.” Teru said, smiling. 

“I love anything you give me, but thank you” Nekomaru said.

He put on the jacket, which fit him very well. The couple spent the rest of the night cuddling in bed and watching movies. 

~End~


End file.
